wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Valiant
Valiant is my SkyWing OC. Please do not steal his idea. Thank you. Bio Valiant was born in the SkyWing breeding program. He was born with torn wings, due to them not completely developing. His mother Harrier, a veteran in the war, knew that if Scarlet were to find that she had had a mutilated dragonet as a son, that not only would Valiant be killed, but she would be as well. Who would protect his older sister, a two-year-old dragonet at the time, known as Aquila? She slipped away with the two of them, unable to smuggle out the third, which was still an egg. Her partner, Naranja, promised to keep the egg safe. She took refuge in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, in a cave at the base of the mountain. Little did she know that she was directly above the dragonets of destiny, who had just hatched. Neither did she know that her own older sister, Kestrel, had borne an egg with two dragonets, one with too much fire and one without any fire, and that Vermilion was their father. Harrier raised the two dragonets diligently, lovingly, and slightly strictly. She constantly trained them, preparing them for the harsh world outside the cave's safe stone walls. She trained Valiant harder than Aquila, even, constantly training him to make better use of his claws, tail, and fire, with the absence of working wings. About four years after she had taken refuge in the Mountains, the NightWings found her. Concerned that she would discover the dragonets (she had no idea that they even existed, to be honest), they decided to kill Harrier, unaware of the dragonets' presence. Not ready to go down without a fight, Harrier took on all of the attackers single-clawed, sacrificing herself for her dragonets. She had given her dragonets a chance to escape, which they took. Valiant cried as Aquila carried him gently away, knowing that her mother was a lost cause, though it hurt her to think so. Days later, when they returned, they found her red-and-gold body stretched out across the cave floor, the light of battle still in her dark yellow eyes, but with the glaze of death coating them. After Harrier was killed, Aquila took it upon herself to take care of her brother. She immediately decided that she was going to keep him away from Burn. She knew about how the SandWing princess they were supposed to support kept a collection of 'mutant' dragons and other creepy creatures. A naturally torn-winged SkyWing could have been valuable, for all she knew. This proved hard, since Valiant is very curious and outgoing. He likes to have fun and play around, even though his sister keeps telling him to stay in the cave and not leave while she wasn't around. One day, he couldn't take it anymore, and escaped out into the SkyWing kingdom. He was captured by Queen Ruby, who wanted to either make him fight or turn him in to Burn. She decided on the first one, making him fight adult dragons. Fortunately, his mother Harrier had taught him the ways of fighting without flight, using her war tactics. He was able to defeat a couple dragons, before getting severely wounded by an IceWing. Aquila dives into the fight, managing to rescue her brother with the grudging help of her cousin Peril. Carrying him on her back, Aquila somehow managed to fly both of them into the forest down on the land, near the Sky arena, crash-landing in the process. After they managed to recover, over time, they set out on a perilous journey to try to find a safe place to live, somewhere in Pyrrhia... Description Valiant is primarily red, with his torn wing membranes being a dark maroon. He also has golden-yellow underscales, and small black spikes going down the top of his neck and down to past half of his tail. His scales around that part are orange, so it looks like he is a fire in some places. His eyes, just like his sister's, are yellow. He is very outgoing and loves to have fun outside. He hates having to hide from Scarlet and Burn. He is small for his age, leading his sister to be very protective of him. Because of his mother's training, before she died protecting them from a rockslide, he can actually fight very well. He uses his small size to slip in under his enemy's defenses, agilely attacking before jumping back. He is, in all, a very good dragon to have as a friend. Trivia *His original name was Spero, which meant 'hope' in Latin. *He has a deathly fear of three things: Burn, spiders, and IceWings. *He hates the cold, which makes his fire weaker. He has nightmares commonly of having his life snuffed out by a blizzard or snowstorm of some sort. *His one true dream is to fly, since he has never done it before. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets